


Bubble Bath

by ShrimpyChan



Series: YeWook Anthology [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpyChan/pseuds/ShrimpyChan
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook
Series: YeWook Anthology [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645441
Kudos: 10





	Bubble Bath

“Why do you bring your stuffed giraffes to the bathroom?”

“Because they get lonely when they don’t see me.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“No, it’s not. They’re my children. Of course they’ll get lonely when they don’t see their mama.”

“What if one of them falls into the tub?”

“They won’t.”

“What if they do?”

“They won’t.”

“But what if they do.”

“Then I’ll save them before they drown?”

“…”

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Toys don’t drown.”

“Don’t call them the ‘T’ word! They’re going to hear you!”

“They’re toys, Ryeowook. They can’t hear nor have the ability to understand.”

“Oh my god, shut up Jongwoon! What will you do if I tell your dogs they’re bitches?! Would you like that?!”

“That’s a different case.”

“How is that different?”

“For one, my dogs are living and breathing species. They have life unlike your giraffe toys. And technically speaking, they are bitches so I don’t really mind if you call them that.”

“I told you not to call them the ‘T’ word!”

“You’re crazy.”

“You’re just jealous because they get to see me naked and you don’t.”

“…”

“Ha, I’m right aren’t I?”

“Again, you’re crazy.”

“And you’re a pervert.”

“Am not.”

“Then why are you here in the first place? I’m naked and covered with bubbles. You’re staring at me as if you’re trying to see the things you shouldn’t.”

“I’m leaving.”

“Don’t worry, next time maybe I’ll let you share the bathtub with me.”

“Fuck you.”

“Now?”

“Oh my god, Ryeowook.”


End file.
